hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1995 Atlantic hurricane season
The 1995 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 1995 and ended November 30th, 1995. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 1995 Atlantic hurricane season was the Second most active atlantic hurricane season ever recorded, only 2005 was more Active. This season was notable for many reasons, one being one of two seasons so far to use the greek alphabet after exhausting the main list of names. With Three Greek Alphabet names were used during the season. The season started with the Formation of Allison on June 3rd Three Category-5 formed during the season, Iris, Luis and Marilyn. with Luis becoming the strongest of the season, peaking at an intense 190 mph (305 km/h) There was Two Category-5 landfalls in this season, the most in one season. Iris made a landfall in Mexico as a devastating Category-5 Marilyn made landfall in Miami, FL as a weak Category-5, in a similar situation that was compared to Andrew from Three Years Earlier Luis reached it's peak intensity in the Caribbean before plowing through Cuba as a Category-3 And Alpha, another Powerful Hurricane, made landfalls in Mexico, the first time as a Category-3, the second at it's peak intensity of 150 mph (240 km/h) The Season finally ended with the Dissipation of Gamma on November 30th, the same day the season officially ended, with the season collectively causing $70 billion (2015 USD) in damage and killing over 5,000 Storms Hurricane Allison Hurricane Barry Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Storm Dean Hurricane Erin Hurricane Felix Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Iris Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Karen Hurricane Luis Hurricane Marilyn Tropical Storm Noel Hurricane Opal Hurricane Pablo Tropical Depression Nineteen Hurricane Roxanne Hurricane Sebastian Tropical Storm Tanya Tropical Storm Van Tropical Storm Wendy Hurricane Alpha Subtropical Storm Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1995 till:01/12/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1995 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/1995 till:10/06/1995 color:C2 text:Allison from:16/06/1995 till:23/06/1995 color:C1 text:Barry from:30/06/1995 till:02/07/1995 color:TD text:Three from:04/07/1995 till:09/07/1995 color:TS text:Chantal from:17/07/1995 till:22/07/1995 color:TS text:Dean from:01/08/1995 till:12/08/1995 color:C4 text:Erin from:06/08/1995 till:18/08/1995 color:C2 text:Felix barset:break from:11/08/1995 till:16/08/1995 color:C1 text:Gabrielle from:17/08/1995 till:03/09/1995 color:C4 text:Humberto from:20/08/1995 till:01/09/1995 color:C5 text:Iris from:22/08/1995 till:25/08/1995 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:28/08/1995 till:30/08/1995 color:TS text:Jerry from:25/08/1995 till:27/08/1995 color:TD text:Twelve from:31/08/1995 till:12/09/1995 color:C3 text:Karen from:02/09/1995 till:21/09/1995 color:C5 text:Luis barset:break from:10/09/1995 till:24/09/1995 color:C5 text:Marilyn from:15/09/1995 till:20/09/1995 color:TS text:Noel from:22/09/1995 till:30/09/1995 color:C3 text:Opal from:26/09/1995 till:03/10/1995 color:C1 text:Pablo from:29/09/1995 till:01/10/1995 color:TD text:Nineteen from:30/09/1995 till:06/10/1995 color:C1 text:Roxanne from:05/10/1995 till:10/10/1995 color:C1 text:Sebastian barset:break from:12/10/1995 till:17/10/1995 color:TS text:Tanya from:19/10/1995 till:23/10/1995 color:TS text:Van from:24/10/1995 till:30/10/1995 color:TS text:Wendy from:31/10/1995 till:10/11/1995 color:C4 text:Alpha from:09/11/1995 till:13/11/1995 color:TS text:Beta from:27/11/1995 till:30/11/1995 color:TS text:Gamma bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1995 till:01/07/1995 text:June from:01/07/1995 till:01/08/1995 text:July from:01/08/1995 till:01/09/1995 text:August from:01/09/1995 till:01/10/1995 text:September from:01/10/1995 till:01/11/1995 text:October from:01/11/1995 till:01/12/1995 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 1995 season. Greek Alphabet Due to Extensive activity, the original name list was exhausted. 1995 would be one of the first times this happened, the next time being 2005. Three Names were used from this list this year. This list only shows the first 10 letters of the Greek Alphabet: Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past hurricane seasons